


The changing of Merlin.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon Era, F/M, Im trying to get it as canon as possible under the circumstances, M/M, Omega Merlin, One Shot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: A cursed werewolf attacks Camelot's villages and Arthur and his men go out to defeat it. Merlin is bitten by an Alpha instead, having hunted the wrong kind of werewolf, the cursed one it's still at large. when Merlin beings to feel the changes, he tells Arthur. The King makes it his mission to find someone that could help him with the changes and finds the Prime Alpha Cadell of a pack where they killed the Alpha. (There needs to be more A/B/O BBC 1 Merlin fanfics so here is my one xD)





	The changing of Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Merlin/Arthur romance sadly. This is Merlin/Arthur friendship/bromance. (Put on shipping goggles to see romance if you want.) I wanted to make this as close to a canon episode of Merlin there is. I made a challenge to myself to remember what a classic Merlin ep is like as well as how they act and speak. So here we go. xD I hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful day.

Merlin groans when he jumps down from his horse in the courtyard of Camelot, he reaches for his shoulder, hesitant to touch it. The echoes of horse hooves fill the courtyard. He had to know how badly the creature had bit him. He adds a bit of pressure to the wound before hissing. Yes, it was deep. 

Arthur walks up to him. “Come on, I need a hot bath after that mission.” He says and pats Merlin’s back as he walks past him up the stairs. Merlin winces slightly as he watches him, he feels the reins of his horse being tugged away from him and he sees the stable boy moving away with his horse. Merlin shakes his head before following after Arthur into the castle. 

“Well, that was a successful hunt. That creature won’t be attacking any villages anytime soon…. or ever.” He adds with a smile, undressing behind the screen as Merlin pours the hot water into the bath, biting his lip as the pain becomes unbearable. 

“Wouldn’t you say so, Merlin?” Arthur asks, walking out before catching his wounded expression. “What is it? Are you hurt?” He frowns and moves closer to Merlin as the man puts the bucket down onto the floor.

“I’m fine…just a scratch.” Merlin says, a little out of breath as he stands properly. 

“You were attacked by it? Why didn’t you tell me?” Arthur asks, confused and annoyed. 

“I didn’t want to worry you…” Merlin says and Arthur raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh…well, in the future you should tell me these things, a useless wounded servant is more baggage on the battlefield.” Arthur says and moves towards the bath, removing his towel. “You should get that seen to, I can handle myself here.” He says as he sinks into the steaming tub with a small groan of satisfaction. 

Merlin backs away, wincing. “You sure you can handle it?”

“It’s just a bath Merlin, it’s not like I’ll drown.” Arthur scoffs as he reaches for the soap bar, the ends of his hair at his nape where they curl at the ends are now damp. 

“Well…you can’t be too careful.” Merlin says with a teasing tone, smiling. 

Arthur turns his head slightly to Merlin’s direction, his back facing the servant. “Just go Merlin.” He says, his tone serious.

Merlin’s smile fades before nodding. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow…Good day, My lord.” 

Arthur raises his hand in a farewell as Merlin walks off, closing the door behind him before making his way to Gaius’s chamber. 

The old man looks up from his potions as Merlin walks in, closing the door behind him. 

“I heard Arthur defeated the beast.” Gaius says as Merlin sat himself on the bench. 

“Yeah…it took all night and the early morning but Arthur managed to get the sword in time before the werewolf lunged at him and impaled itself on Arthur’s sword.

“-And how did Arthur manage to get the sword in time?” Gaius asks as he mixed in a clear liquid with a red one, turning it into a dark pink colour. 

“I might have helped with that…with my magic…” Merlin confesses and frowns as he feels the wound begin to throb, he shifts his shoulders slightly and instinctively takes it off, revealing a deep bite mark on his shoulder. Gaius’s eyes widen and puts the vile down and goes to inspect it. 

“Merlin, you told me you would be careful out there.” Gaius says as he gets his equipment together. 

“I tried but I ended up alone in the middle of the hunt, we had lost it and it was dark, we had light but I went down the wrong path, I had heard a noise, I thought I had warned Arthur before I went down there but I guess he didn’t hear me…then I found myself alone and then it found me and lunged for me, it’s coat was black so I didn’t see it well enough but it’s eyes gave it away and before it got me I ducked out and it caught itself before I tripped over a root…don’t look at me like that, it was dark….anyways it reared up and bit my shoulder, it was going for my neck but I flinched away and well…as you can see I still live and breathe…” Merlin sighs and bends his back forwards a little as Gaius returns with a needle and threat, placing it on the table, he gets a cloth out and dabs it in a numbing liquid before lightly pressing it against the wound and cleans it up with care.

“How did it not kill you after he bit you?” Gaius asks. 

“It moved back…I think it heard something, it’s ears were moving to the back…I remember it looked to the side before the pain set in my shoulder and I made a noise and it turned it’s attention back to me…it growled at me before going for my neck again but I manage to blast it back a few good feet and that was when Arthur appeared, I got up and went to him, he was too distracted to notice me, I had my jacket off at the time so I stopped the bleeding and put my jacket on as Arthur battled it…” Merlin says and Gaius gives him a look. “I didn’t want him to worry.” 

Gaius nods and gets out his needle and thread. “You should lie down Merlin…” 

Merlin whines and Gaius hands him a sedative to make him sleep, Merlin takes it and lies down, blinking slowly before sleep takes him. 

Merlin wakes up a few hours later in his bed, he slowly sits up, groaning when he feels his head throbbing and his injury is relentless with pain. He notices a potion by the bed and takes it before getting up slowly and makes his way down to Gaius’s study and sees the man working. 

“Thank you…” Merlin smiles as he sat down at the table. 

“I left some porridge out for you, did you take the medicine by the bed?” Gaius asks and Merlin nods before pulling back the cloth and eats the meal happily. 

“How are you feeling?” Gaius frowns as he walks over to the man as he finishes up the meal. Sitting down in front of Merlin, he places his hands on the table, entwining his fingers together as he wants for an answer.

“Sore but not as bad as I thought it was going to be. I’ll manage, Gaius.” Merlin says gently. 

“Be sure that you do…I don’t want Arthur to drill you too much. Maybe you can rest up a few days.” Gaius ponders. 

“No, I’m fine, really.” Merlin interjects and Gaius looks at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Merlin, I always tell you not to push yourself…I worry for your safety.” Gaius says and Merlin frowns, there was something odd in Gaius’s tone. 

“What is it, Gaius? You look worried…you know something else don’t you? Tell me.” Merlin says, leaning forwards slightly in earnest, the bandages that are wrapped around the wound shift at the moment slightly. 

Gaius sighs and grumbles to himself, tapping his hands against the table twice before shifting on the seat, his eyes level with Merlin’s before speaking. “The werewolf…I told you about it’s nature and danger but…there’s something else, there was a reason that I told you to not get bitten, I know it’s not something you do willingly, but a werewolf’s venom…to a human, it can change the human into a werewolf.” 

Merlin’s eyes widens in shock. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Gaius looks at him sadly, regretfully. “I thought that my first warning for you not to get bitten was a warning enough. I know it wasn’t your fault but…I didn’t think there was any reason to tell you.” 

Merlin frowns deeply and sighs, bowing his head. “Do you know if it will happen?” He asks, lifting his head back up, looking at Gaius through his eyelashes. 

“I’ll read up more about it…but the signs are obvious if I’m correct…let’s see…” Gaius gets up and collects a book before brining it back to the table and opens it carefully before flipping through the pages and stops at one. 

“Ah, here it is. If bitten by a werewolf, the victim will feel a slight pain in the body as the venom does its work. Once the body looses the fight and the venom takes over, changing the body, the victim will feel great pain in the bones. It is a slow process. First the senses will become much stronger. The victim will change fully for the first time in the full moon…” Gaius pauses. 

“That’s in three days time…” Merlin tells him.

Gaius looks down and continues to read. “The process of the change is painful but will be quick. First the bones will break…” Gaius pauses when he hears Merlin whine softly before continuing. “Then the body will morph into the wolf shape, at random moments the body parts will jerk and flex, some in odd and painful places, they will begin to cry in pain as they do the crouch position, this means that they are halfway through. It seems they automatically go to that position.” Gaius says, looking at a drawing of a man in agony, crouching, his arms and legs are broken in parts; his head is looking up, crying out in agony.”

“Continue…” Merlin says quietly. 

“This is when the bones shift into a different place, the skin will become more strong, the hair will become thicker and longer. The feet and hands grow; the fingers will break and form into paws. The process goes faster, the body begins to squirm, as the limbs are that of a wolf’s. A tail will shoot out then as well as ears; the human ears will already be gone by then. The face quickly changes, almost pulled out before shaping a muzzle of a wolf; they will begin to make the noises of an animal. The hair is completely covering them, they will have the legs and paws of a wolf, the face is almost there, the eyes are smaller, the snout is growing, black and wet. The mouth changes, then the body becomes more relaxed, they will then slowly fully form into a wolf, this takes a couple of seconds longer. They are now a wolf and the final stage is they grow larger before moving around.” Gaius finishes and looks up at Merlin. 

Merlin is quiet. “Will I be like this forever?”

“I’m afraid so…but Merlin, there is hope. There are many different types of werewolves…I researched the one you were hunting and they are smarter and more socialized than the bloodthirsty werewolf that stands on all fours. Yours didn’t stand like a human did it?” He asks. 

“No, it was a large wolf…on all fours…” Merlin confessed.

“It was probably an Alpha. I don’t know why it fought back…maybe you caught it in it’s territory?” He asked, frowning lightly as Merlin thought. 

“It was wondering around…quite relaxed. We did here other wolves howling not too far away…it did respond once or twice, I think it was looking for food…it was surprised when we appeared…suddenly from the bushes. Oh no…” Merlin says. 

Gaius frowned more. “What is it, Merlin?”

“We got the wrong werewolf…we were meant to find the one on two legs weren’t we?” He asked, his eyes wide. 

“The one that attacked the villages…some said it was on two feet and other’s said on all fours…I told Arthur this but I guess he thought it was a special one?” Gaius thought aloud. 

Merlin gets up and runs out. 

He knocks on Arthur’s chamber door before he hears Arthur’s voice and opens them and goes to Arthur’s desk where he is busy writing. He looks up in surprise. “Merlin, you sure you should be walking around right now?”

“That doesn’t matter, do you remember Gaius telling you about the wolf…how it stands on two feet and four?” He asks. 

Arthur frowns and thinks. “Yes, Gaius said that people said both…when we saw the wolf on all fours, I just thought they meant it reared up on two feet…why, what’s wrong?”

“We got the wrong one…” Merlin says in fear and Arthur’s eyes narrow. 

“What do you mean we got the wrong one, Merlin?” He growls out, putting the feather pen down, giving Merlin his full attention.

“I remember…the one we were supposed to look for…Gaius said there are different types of werewolves, the bloodthirsty ones stand on two feet…” Merlin explains. 

Arthur nods slowly. “Then…that’s why it attacked the village? It was cursed then?” 

“Yes…the one on two feet is cursed to turn into that and feed on human’s…before turning back into a human when the sun rises…we got the wrong werewolf, Arthur…” Merlin says with worry. 

Arthur itches the back of his head. “Fine…so we got the wrong one…we should go find the other, what was the one we killed? It wasn’t a normal wolf…” 

“Gaius will tell us, I’m sure…I…..” Merlin sighs. “I was bitten by it…” 

Arthur gets up slowly. “You where?” 

“Yes…the venom is in me…I don’t know what’s going to happen but it’s permanent.” Merlin confesses, nervous. 

“We will find a cure, I promise.” Arthur says.

They went to Gaius for answers. 

“What you attacked, Sire…was an Alpha, that specific type of werewolf doesn’t have a name I’m afraid…but they are shifters, they are human but they can willingly turn into their werewolf self at ease. They have a hierarchal way of life. There’s the Alpha, the Beta and the Omega. Merlin was attacked by an Alpha, they are very territorial and because of your attack and so near their home, the wolf fought back to not only protect itself but it’s home. They have a Prime Alpha, which is the leader of the pack. They live in caves or hidden places in the forest where they live peacefully. They have a peace way of life usually, if they don’t have any other tribe crossing their boarder. It is said they have their own army; they even have a second in command called the Second. This might shock you, Sire but it is normal in their way of life. The Omega, if a male can get pregnant and give birth, how? I do not know at the moment, Sire. I am looking into it but….” Gaius looks at Merlin. 

Merlin looks up more, frowning slightly. 

“If Merlin is going to turn into this type of werewolf, he should find answers with the tribe nearby where you hunted that Alpha.” Gaius suggests. 

“You want us to go and talk to the pack…?” Arthur asks, frowning. “We just killed one of their people, they will not take kindly to us.”

“You were misinformed and you misunderstood the situation, a grave error but I’m sure if they listen, they will understand. If Merlin is going to become them…it’s best if he learns from them. Who knows what awaits him when he shifts. Their customs are difficult and there are a lot of them…I worry for Merlin’s safety and dignity with this…I suggest you go seek them out and find out what you can about their clan, the customs…” Gaius says carefully. 

Arthur looks back at Merlin before sighing, looking down and looks back at Gaius. “Alright…we should pack then. What can I offer them as a peace offering?” 

“Raw meat and pelts?” Gaius offers. 

Arthur nods and looks at Merlin. “I’ll gather that then…I’ll throw in money too, who knows…maybe they trade. You get us ready, get supplies. We leave in the next hour.” He says before rushing out. 

Merlin looks back at Gaius once the door closes, surprised. “Well he took that well.”

“He cares about you, Merlin. Don’t forget, this isn’t your fault…Arthur just wants to help.” Gaius says, closing his book. 

An hour goes by and Arthur mounts his horse before looking at Merlin as he mounts his. “Do you have everything, Merlin?”

The man turns to him and nods. 

Arthur moves his horse to the side, looking at Gwen. “Don’t worry, we will be careful. If we need to stay…I’ll be back in two days.” Arthur says gently.

Gwen nods happily, smiling gently. “Of course, be careful, both of you.”

“We will.” Arthur gives her his famous reassuring smile but Merlin just nods meekly. 

Arthur looks forwards before flipping the reins in his hands. “Hya!” He shouts and his horse bolts down the courtyard, across the bridge and down the lower town, into the forest ahead, Merlin close behind him. 

After a few hours of riding they finally find the spot where they killed the Alpha. There was now a dry patch of blood on the ground where the body was. 

“They must have taken it to their hide out.” Arthur says, inspecting it before standing, turning to Merlin. “It shouldn’t be too far.” He goes to his horse before getting back on it and rides deeper into the woods. 

After much hours of searching they finally find a poorly made path to a hidden spring where a cave sits just above it, the trees and boulders surrounding it hides the clearing well. It looks like a mini paradise. 

Merlin notices clothes lined up on a string, in between trees near the cave and a meat drying rack. “Someone lives here and by the amount of clothes I’d say there’s a lot.” He whispers to Arthur.

Arthur nods and slowly makes his way down there. As he reaches level ground he notices a small opening to the forest near the spring, on closer inspection the spring naturally divides into two by a large and tall rock formation. The water itself is crystal clear. 

He hears movement and notices a werewolf stepping out, smelling the air, much smaller than the one they killed that night. 

It suddenly scampered back into the cave when they noticed Merlin and Arthur. 

Merlin and Arthur slowly make it to the entrance to the cave. They hear echoes of noises. Growling and yelps were heard before they hear footsteps approaching. 

Arthur squinted, noticing a figure approaching. A strong looking man, about Arthur’s age appears from inside the cave, his hair was longer than Arthur’s and the colour is a few shades lighter, almost a cream colour. He was shirtless and wore a pelt loincloth but that was about it. 

“What do you want?” He asks, his tone unwelcoming. 

Arthur looks at Merlin to see he has the pack of goods before looking back at the man, bowing his head slightly in respect. “We have come for answers…to our questions.” 

The man frowns, his nostrils flaring slightly. “You were the men that killed Gerald, correct?” 

“The Alpha werewolf? Yes…” Arthur nods. “We were hunting a different kind of werewolf but because of bad communication, we took the life of another… innocent wolf and for that I am terribly sorry.” 

The man folds his arms, his frown only deepening. 

“We bring gifts of apology.” Arthur says, gesturing to the bag, the man’s eyes follow as Merlin takes it off of his shoulder and places it on the floor, kneeling and taking out a big chunk of meat and a wrapped up pelt. 

The man’s frown relaxes, his folded arms going slack as he stares. 

“What do you want to know?” He asks, looking back at Arthur. 

“My manservant was injured in the attack and the venom is coursing through his veins as we speak. We ask that you teach him your ways so he is prepared for the changes ahead.” Arthur explains.

“Is this true?” He asks, looking at Merlin who nods. “Yes…it is.”

The man looks a little surprised at that. “Ah…” 

Arthur frowns. “What is it?”

“I think I believe you…I’m starting to smell something close to our wolf scent on him…I can tell he’s new to this as he does not address me in the proper means.” He says calmly enough.

Merlin looks down, confused and upset. The Prime Alpha sighs. “It’s alright, you didn’t know. This is going to be hard but if you learn well…you will live a good life…” 

Merlin looks up slowly, meeting his eyes. “What’s going to happen to me?”

“First we need to see how close you are to turning, come…” He unfolds his arms and stretches out his hand to Merlin and the man finds himself relaxing more and walks over to him as he and Arthur are ushered inside the cave that was lit by candle mantles on the walls. 

“Look…I’m not going to thank you for killing our own kind but Gerald had it coming to him. He was an Alpha that always took the wrong path and made it harder on himself for no reason. He caused a lot of trouble for my pack. We were close to kicking him out of the pack when you showed up. Luckily he didn’t mate so no one else died…a lot of our people here will be pleased of his death but I warn you, kill another one of our kin and you will find yourself in deep fucking trouble.” He says, pointing a finger at Arthur. 

“We didn’t mean to, we were searching for a werewolf that was destroying villages, killing people…we just wanted to stop it’s rampage.” Arthur explained. “-But I do understand your warning and I hope we can be friends.” 

“That sounds like a cursed werewolf…” The Prime Alpha says. 

“I see…” He nods. “We will carry on the search then…” 

“Be sure you do, I don’t want my kin to be blamed for that beast’s curse.” He nods at Arthur. 

“May I ask your name?” Arthur asks, his tone friendly and light.

“My name is Cadell, I am the Prime Alpha of this pack.” He said proudly, his chest puffing out a little.

“My name is King Arthur of Camelot…” Arthur addresses himself. 

“Well, King Arthur of Camelot…it’s a pleasure to meet you, both of you. I’m sorry it had to happen under such circumstances.” Cadell says, friendly enough.

Arthur smiles, pleased that the man was responding well to his polite gestures of friendship. 

Merlin looks at the Prime Alpha careful, unsure of how he was meant to react. Deep down, he felt an unsettling, uneasiness about how he was acting near him, like it was shameful, how he needed to be doing things differently without knowing how to. He wanted to please the Alpha, out of fear and respect. 

Cadell glances at Merlin, quiet, his expression unreadable. Merlin thinks it’s pity when the man gives him a smile, wrapping his arm around the man’s shoulder, pulling him to his side as they walk. Merlin’s eyes go wide, surprised. His stomach flips in shock, joy and confusion. 

“Is it alright to do this?” He asks, unsure. 

“Enjoy it. You are unsure of yourself…you need comfort. Ignorance is bliss for you right now…when you get to know our customs, you can be embarrassed then, but right now it’s ok.” He reassures Merlin, patting his chest. 

Merlin smiles slightly, as they pass the human shifted werewolves, their eyes are not on Arthur, but on the Prime Alpha Cadell and Merlin. Mostly Merlin now that he notices. Their expressions are much like his but something new, anger and jealousy. 

“Don’t worry about them, they don’t like outsiders much.” He explained. 

Arthur tailed a bit further back, giving them space, knowing deep down that Merlin needed this without his interference, he didn’t know what it was but it was important to him, that’s all he knew and so he stuck to it. 

They happened upon a smaller entrance, deeper down the cave and they enter it before there is lighter and they end the short tunnel, entering a large area. Merlin immediately smells the plants, the potions. 

“Is this a medicine chamber?” He asks. 

“Yes…a physician lives and works here. He helps nurse anyone sick, wounded or giving birth. A younger assistant that will one day take over from him helps the old man. He will explain the physical. Where as I can explain the social and emotional.” Cadell explains, his arm now gone from Merlin and is facing the man fully. 

“Thank you for all your help so far.” Merlin says, bowing his head slightly. 

Cadell smiles at this and Arthur takes the bag from Merlin and clears his throat, Cadell turns to face Arthur then. 

“Yes?” He asks, his brows rose slightly. 

“Here…” Arthur says, not knowing why he was doing this now, he could have given it to the Prime Alpha anytime, but it was the way he was acting around Merlin that annoyed him. 

“Ah, yes! Of course…thank you for your gift, they will help.” He says and takes the bag from Arthur happily and hears the jingle of money. He searches for the source before pulling out a handful of gold coins and looks at Arthur, shocked. 

“It’s my gift to you…personally.” Arthur nods at the hand. 

“This will help us very much, thank you, King Arthur.” He said, surprised, his tone soft and grateful. Cadell puts the money back in before turning back to Merlin, giving him a nod and walks off. 

An old man walks in then, from behind a large bolder deeper in the cave and is flagged by a younger man. 

They reach Arthur and Merlin before speaking. 

“My name is Joseph…this is Aidan. What would you like to know?” The older one asks. 

“My manservant was bitten by one of your kin and is about to go through the changes…We just want to know uh…what that means for us.” Arthur answers. 

Joseph acknowledges Arthur before looking at Merlin.

“Is this true?” Joseph asks. 

Merlin nods. “I haven’t turned yet. My smell senses are stronger…I’m feeling a bit odd but other than that…I’m alright.” 

“Please sit on the slab.” Aidan says and they walk over there, Merlin sits on it, watching as Aidan pulls off his shoes and socks. 

Joseph inspects him well before putting his equipment down. “You are starting to go through the changes. When you change, you will become one of the three roles. We will help you through the change. If you’re an Alpha, you will maybe go through a rut. We will give you medicine to control it. If you are an Omega you will go through heat, again…we will give you medicine to control that too. If you are a beta, you will not need medicine.” 

Merlin nods, nervous. 

“You will shift in two days time.” He explains and starts making a potion. 

“Please tell anyone if you start feeling odd…you will be brought back here instantly.” Aidan says calmly, reassuring Merlin of his fate. 

“The Prime Alpha….I felt strange around him.” Merlin explains. “I can’t understand why…” 

Aidan looks at him calmly. “What did you feel?” 

“Sadness…confusion…Uh…nervousness, fear…” Merlin explains, thinking.

Aidan nods slowly, stroking his short beard. 

“Did you want to please him?” He asks. 

“Yes…why?” Merlin frowns slightly.

Arthur leans against the stone slab next to Merlin, listening. 

“Well…your instinct seems to be kicking in. No matter your role, you want to please the Prime Alpha…or at least respect or fear him. It’s only natural and it’s a great honor to be given affection by him so that probably overwhelmed you a bit.” Aidan explains and Joseph walks up and hands Merlin the potion. 

Merlin takes it. “What does this do?”

“It will just intensify what you’re going through. We want to see how you react, if your role is expressed then we can help you better…” Joseph explains. 

Merlin looks down at the potion before drinking it in one go and hands the vile back to Aidan, grimacing slightly at the taste. 

They hear footsteps and a clothed man walks in, a scratch on his arm. Aidan puts the vile away.

“Ah, your back…what was that from?” Joseph asks as he takes hold of the man’s arm. 

“I think it was a poisonous thorn bush, it keeps stinging and it’s beginning to ooze, see there?” The man points out. 

Joseph hums in agreement and Aidan keeps his eye on Merlin. 

Merlin looks at Arthur, quiet. 

Arthur meets his eyes and gives him a questioning look. “What is it?”

Merlin shrugs. “Nothing…” 

Arthur nods and Aidan starts to prepare the medicine for the traveling man. 

Merlin looks back, kicking his feet lightly against the stone slab before he feels a twist in his gut, he feels tears prickling his eyes before his back feels hot. He groans, the pain intensifying around his gut before he climbs off the slab, kneeling on the floor, shaking. 

Arthur kneels beside him, placing his hand against the man’s hot back. “Help!”

Aidan puts what he was doing down and rushes over, the clothed man looks at them and his eyes widen slightly and he goes still.

Merlin pants, wrapping his arms around his stomach, groaning. 

“Crap…did you put too much in?” Aidan asks Jasper, kneeling in front of Merlin. 

Jasper frowns. “I might have put a little extra?” 

“How much extra?” Aidan asks and rushes back to the table. 

“A teaspoon.” Jasper answers and takes his hands away from the man’s arm. 

Aidan looks at the measuring spoons to find the remaining leaves of the potion on the tablespoon. 

“You added a tablespoon…” Aidan says gravely. 

“Oh no…I’m terribly sorry.” Jasper says, his voice gentle and apologetic. 

Merlin moves himself up to a sitting potion with the help of Arthur.

Aidan goes back to him, taking off his tunic, Merlin’s scent is strong now and engulfing the cave room. Merlin’s eyes close, leaning against the stone slab wall. His shoulders are slack and his breathing is ragged. 

The clothed man walks over slowly. 

Jasper takes his arm before dragging him off to the table and nurses the cut quickly.

Aidan places his hand on the man’s forehead. “He’s burning up!” He calls, looking at Jasper as he wraps a small bandage on the cut area, tying it closed.

Merlin turns his head to the side slightly, his lips parted and wet. He slowly fights his eyes open but they just close, heavily. 

Arthur holds onto his shoulder, worried. “What’s happening?”

“I….I…” Aidan frowns, shaking his head. “I don’t know…I don’t want to say it’s that yet.”

“What is ‘that’?” Arthur asks dangerously low.

“Heat…the potion must have triggered it when we quickened the changing process…” Aidan explains. “Get Greg out of here now!” 

The clothed man named Greg watches Merlin quietly. 

Jasper rushes over, inspecting Merlin quickly. “Damn, your right. It is heat….” He suddenly pales, bowing his head slightly. “Aidan, get the second or Prime Alpha here now.” 

Aidan nods and runs out quickly. 

Merlin groans, frowning and Jasper gets up before coming face to face with Greg. 

“Greg, leave…you need to get us more medicine remember?” Jasper asks with no avail. Greg rests his hand on the man before moving him to the side and moves closer to Merlin. 

Merlin’s eyes slowly open as Greg kneels in front of him, eyeing him intensely. 

Arthur frowns and rests his hand on the man’s chest, stopping him from getting any closer. “Hey, back off!”

Greg frowns before looking at Arthur and growls low. 

Arthur’s eyes widen. He feels that the situation just got a whole lot worse. His hand moves away from Greg’s chest before pulling Merlin closer to him. 

This seems to only anger Greg more who grabs Merlin’s arm. 

Merlin suddenly moves forward, hugging the man close, Greg wraps his arms around Merlin in return, glaring at Arthur. 

Merlin blinks, blowing out a soft sigh, ghosting a smile. 

Arthur doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know Greg as well but he isn’t hurting Merlin, which he is glad about. 

Cadell rushes in then, teeth bared. 

Greg seems to notice his presence even thought his back is turned to the Prime Alpha. 

“Greg, get away from him.” Cadell said coldly, a warning. 

Greg growls more, deeper this time as he twists his neck and body to see the Prime Alpha. “He’s mine, Alpha” 

“He is not. He hasn’t even shifted yet. You can’t do this to him. It’s the heat talking. Control your rut. Give him to me.” Cadell says firmly. 

Greg seems conflicted, almost scared of Cadell but he does not let Merlin go. 

“Don’t make me do this. Let him go…go back to your task in hand, find the medicine.” Cadell urges him, not moving an inch closer but he doesn’t back down either. 

Greg firmly shakes his head, his gaze dropping. Cadell suddenly makes a deep sound, a low rumble before he leaps forward, changing into a large, orange werewolf mid-jump and lands, face inches from Greg. 

Greg trembles, staring into the wolf’s eyes with intense fear. 

Merlin clings to him tighter, kneeling more before he lets Greg go and bows deeply. 

Arthur gulps thickly and watches as Greg backs away before running out of the room, the werewolf nuzzles against Merlin’s cheek gently before licking it. 

Merlin looks up shyly, big blue eyes staring at golden ones. 

The Prime Alpha shifts back, now naked and he bends down, scooping Merlin into his strong embrace and nods at Arthur. “He will be ok, you should go back now. You won’t be able to see him for a while…but we will send for you when he is able to walk again.” 

Arthur frowns and stands abruptly. “What is this about? Why will he not be able to walk?”

“He is in heat. He needs my knot. The only way he will be satisfied and not die is if I fuck him for a week or less. It’s the only way to save him. After the heat he will be weak and hungry. So I advice you go to and be useful somewhere else.” Cadell advises him, Merlin’s face is buried in the man’s neck. 

Arthur frowns. “Is there no way of me helping? I can’t just leave him!”

“You cannot. I will be entering my rut soon and I will only see you as an enemy, get close to Merlin and I will rip your head off. Aidan, get him out of here, safety to his horses.” He says before turning away and leaves Arthur alone with Aidan and Joseph.

Arthur sighs, frowning as he stares at his boots. 

Aidan walks over to him, rubbing his arm gently. “Come…it’s time for you to go.” 

Arthur looks at Aidan. “Will Merlin really be ok, Aidan?”

Aidan nods, confident. “Yes. Prime Alpha is someone you can trust. He can control his rut very well; he will give your friend exactly what he needs. He is safe…” 

Arthur nods slightly and follows Aidan to the horses that are where Merlin left them, tied to the tree and eating the grass lazily. 

Arthur looks at Merlin’s horse as he unties his horse’s reins from the tree trunk.

“You should take it. If Merlin wishes to come back after the heat has passed, we will send for you. Horses will have trouble getting here and if left alone, a lone wolf will defiantly eat it.” Aidan explains as Arthur hesitantly gets on his steed. 

Arthur grips the reins and nods. “Take care of him.”

“I will…and so will Cadell. Merlin couldn’t be in more safer hands, I assure you.” Aidan answers him and that is all Arthur needs before he bolds through the woods, back to Camelot. 

Merlin groans low in pleasure, covered in sweat. Liquid spills out of his hole and down his thighs. He grips the fur of the pelts bellow him as Cadell pounds into him, gripping Merlin’s hips tightly, grunting in pleasure. 

Arthur eats his food quietly that night in his chambers, Gwen watches him sadly. 

“Arthur is something the matter?” She asks, holding her wine cup in between her fingers. 

Arthur looks up at Gwen before smiling. “Nothing’s the matter, my love.”

“There’s clearly something on your mind, you’ve hardly touched your food. You keep staring off into space ever since you came back without Merlin. I think you did the right thing Arthur; you couldn’t have helped anymore than you already did. It’s time for them to help him now.” Gwen says before putting her cup down. 

Arthur perches his lips together before looking back down and eats his now cold meal. 

Gwen looks at him sadly before finishing her meal. 

Arthur eventually gets into bed before hugging his wife close, chasing away the worry before slipping into a fitful sleep. 

The week goes by eventfully. Arthur manages to kill the cursed werewolf that was rampaging the villages. Arthur also nearly died three times. The first time he found himself with a gash wound from a morning training routine done by an overexcited and new trainee knight who apologized profusely. The second he was attacked by bandits and nearly fell off a cliff into a raging river. The third time he fell asleep in the bath and Gwen luckily found him in time and gave him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He refused to talk about it. 

Arthur was at his last bit of patience on the Wednesday. No news of Merlin reached him and it was already Lunch. He was stabbing the chicken with his fork as Gwen watched with a frown. 

A messenger knocks on the door. 

“Come in.” Arthur drawls out and the door opens, revealing a messenger with a letter. 

Arthur looked at him, his frown gone. “Yes?”

He walked over before handing Arthur the letter and the man drops his fork before eagerly opening it and read it quickly. 

‘Dear King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. 

Merlin is healthy and safe. He turned into a werewolf on the last few days of the heat. I taught him what he needed to know and he is a very fast learner. Sorry for there being no messages earlier on in the week but Merlin was learning so much so I chose to tell him everything there was to know about us, the culture and customs, everything. He knows everything now and has made excellent notes. 

Merlin wishes to return tomorrow. With your convenience, please come. 

Prime Alpha  
Cadell. ‘

Arthur doesn’t know he’s grinning till he rubs his cheeks for they ached so much. 

“Perfect.” He says and nods at the messenger to leave before he eats his meal happily and Gwen shakes her head, smiling. 

He orders George to pack for him and ready the horses and the servant does it eagerly. 

Arthur is practically beaming when he gets into bed. 

He closes his weary eyes with the knowledge that they were to land on his servant in a matter of hours. 

He wakes up bright and early, kisses his wife goodbye and eats his sandwich as George dresses him and sets off into the woods. 

Arthur arrives at the mouth of the cave, panting and sweaty. 

He hears footsteps and Merlin walks out, smiling happily. 

Arthur grins before grabbing his shoulder firmly in greeting and Cadell appears next to him and Merlin notices him before even seeing him. 

Arthur looks at Cadell who ruffles his hair gently. “He spoke about you a lot in between the heat…your lucky to have such a loyal follower, Arthur.”

“I am, aren’t I?” Arthur smiles and nods at Cadell meaningfully. “Thank you for all you have done for him.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Cadell smiles and Merlin grins to himself, giggling. 

Arthur moves his hand away. “Come on, Merlin. Let’s go.” 

Merlin nods. “Yes Sire.” He drawls out and Arthur walks off and Cadell holds his wrist gently. “You sure you’ll be alright?”

Merlin nods, looking at him happily. “I will be…” 

“I worry about your heats…” Cadell says, his brows pinched in worry. 

“I have the toys you gave me, as well as the herbs that will help me. I will study them and will find them, the closest ones to Camelot.” Merlin promises. 

“If you need anything…anything at all you just need to send us a message ok?” Cadell asks with earnest. 

Merlin nods happily. “I promise…thank you, Cadell…truly. I won’t forget this.” 

“I hope not…” Cadell says before pausing. “You were really good you know…you could do well here…even become my Omega. I know that can never be, your destined to be by Arthur’s side but if anything were to happen…I’m always here.” 

Merlin nods and turns away before going to Arthur who waits close by, hands on his hips. 

“Prat…” Merlin mutters to himself fondly as he treks towards him. 

“What was that?” Arthur asks and turns back at the path. 

“Nothing…” Merlin grins as he passes Arthur.

Arthur looks back to see Cadell watching them leave sadly. He lifts his hand up before Cadell does the same and leaves. 

Merlin and Arthur ride back to Camelot, teasing each other relentlessly. 

Eventually Camlann happened and Merlin wonders the woods without a plan. His eyes are dim and lifeless without Arthur there to give him comfort. He stumbles upon a familiar path before following it without thought. He eventually stares at the entrance of the Cave without knowing why. 

He hears whines and barks before they go quiet and he hears bare feet against the stone before he is face to face with Cadell. 

“When I heard the news, I know you’d come here eventually…” He confesses and reaches for Merlin’s hand and holds it close. “It’s good to have you back Merlin…truly…I know these are sad times but I will make you happy…you aren’t alone anymore, that I can promise you.” He says before pulling Merlin into a tight embrace. Merlin trembles before hugging back and cries brokenly. 

“Welcome to your new home, my Omega…” He said gently against Merlin’s ear before picking Merlin up who curls against him, sobbing softly as he then walks into the cave. 

Some years later Merlin sits by the spring as his eldest splashes around, giggling. 

“Careful now, Adam. Remember the swimming technique I taught you.” He reminds the boy. 

“I know, Papa!” Adam calls back before swimming breaststroke. 

Cadell walks over and sits next to him, petting Merlin’s hair as he looks fondly at his son. “He has your hair…”

“-And your eyes…and hair colour…I’m glad.” Merlin says softly before looking at Cadell, his eyes drifting to the man’s lips.

Cadell smiles and leans in, kissing him gently and Merlin responds eagerly before giggling. “Stop touching my bite mark all the time, it’s sensitive.”

“I like it though…makes me realize I’m not in a dream…” Cadell confesses and kisses Merlin’s nose. 

“Thank you…for helping me back then…” Merlin smiles, nuzzling his face against the man’s neck. 

“Thank you for coming back, Merlin. It must have been hard.” Cadell says softly, petting his hair. 

“You made me happy again.” Merlin says and looks up at him. 

“You’ve made me the happiest man alive you know…my Omega.” Cadell says as he presses his forehead against Merlin’s, enjoying the closeness. 

“My Prime Alpha.” Merlin grins and leans in, kissing him deeply.


End file.
